


The YohaRubyMaru Household

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Adult Life, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Implied Nudity, Kissing, Living Together, Picnic, Polyamory, Yuri, irregular updates, just really wanted to try this idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: What it says on the tin. I wanted to write an adult life fic about these three living together.I figure this'll be like a slice-of-life thing I'll update irregularly as I come up with ideas/feel like it.





	1. After a Hard Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to me as I was pondering making another YohaRuby story. Like... 'hey, why not all three?'  
> So... that's what I did. The idea got so big in my mind I couldn't put it off.  
> I imagine this as something I return to every so often when I need more of this fluffy trio.  
> I'm keeping certain things vague because I'm developing the "setting" as I go on. I don't have everything set right now, and might end up contradicting some minor things in the future as a result.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohane comes home after working overtime, and Hanamaru and Ruby help her relax.

It had been a long day at work, and a long day of being Yoshiko. Yohane was tired. Overtime sucked, but it was perhaps worse that she was getting used to being Yoshiko. She was an adult now. Perhaps it was finally time to embrace Yoshiko as part of that. She unlocked the front door, and stepped inside. Or perhaps not. Being an adult wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Yohane?" A familiar, soothing voice called out from the direction of the kitchen/living area. Hanamaru stepped into the hallway while Yohane was taking off her shoes and coat. "Overtime again, zura?"

"Yeah," Yohane replied. She had sent a text, but Hanamaru was clearly just being concerned. "We have some rough deadlines right now, but things should calm down by next week." She sighed and picked up her bag to carry it in. Hanamaru spread her arms to offer Yohane a hug, and she accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you, Zuramaru," she said and felt close to collapsing against Hanamaru's soft, warm body. Maybe she could just fall asleep here...

"You're welcome, Yohane," Hanamaru said and rubbed Yohane's back. It wasn't as often Yohane called her Zuramaru any longer, but when she was tired it seemed to just happen automatically.

"... you don't have to call me Yohane any longer, you know... we're adults now, I should leave that behind..." she said, though with not a lot of conviction. Hanamaru giggled, and helped her into the living room.

"Don't be silly, zura. You finally got me to call you Yohane, and now you want me to stop again?" she said with an affectionate tone as she took Yohane's bag away. Yohane plopped onto the couch. "Besides, I can tell you like it, zura. Lifts your spirits, perhaps?" She could see Yohane's cheeks darkening a little, which was all the confirmation she needed.

"I suppose you'd know about that, growing up at a shrine," Yohane joked. It wasn't a very good joke. Hanamaru still laughed.

"I'll get dinner started, zura. If you want to take a bath before we eat, there's time," she said, and walked into the kitchen. "Ruby's in there already, zura. She's a bit burned out from studying, so I'm sure you'll fit together great." Hanamaru wasn't good at jokes either, but at least they could be bad together.

Yohane pushed her aching self up from the couch, and headed for the bathroom. She knocked on the door and heard a squeak from inside.

"I'm coming in," she said, and went in, quickly closing the door behind her. Ruby was looking a little startled, but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Oh, Yohane," she said, letting out a sigh of relief. "S-sorry, you startled me." She was still in the bath, along with a rubber ducky, and a rubber boat You had gotten them for a house-warming gift. Because You. Yohane thought Ruby looked good with her hair down. And with nothing on...

"You still get so easily startled, Ruby," she said as she started taking her clothes off and throwing them in the laundry. "You know it's only going to be me or Hanamaru."

"B-but it could be a burglar, or a guest, or... or... something..." Ruby said, then sighed again. "You're right... I still need to work on this." She was watching Yohane undress with great interest. Ruby couldn't pick between who she found more attractive of Yohane and Hanamaru, but she firmly believed that Yohane was the prettiest of all three of them. Ruby was the cute one, Hanamaru was the curvy, comfortable one, and Yohane was the pretty one. If you wanted to overly simplify things.

Yohane finally loosened her hair bun, and went over to the bath.

"Can I darken these waters, my little demon?" she asked with dramatic flair. There was that voice that made Ruby's spine shiver.

"Naturally, my sweet angel," Ruby said and made room. She was smiling pretty wide. She had been about to get out, but she definitely didn't mind staying a little longer for this.

"Fallen angel," Yohane corrected her as she got in. The water felt very nice.

"Well, you certainly shine brightly to me," Ruby said with a wink. Yohane blushed!

"Gah! You're such a dork!" she exclaimed. She was tempted to splash Ruby, but she was too tired to start anything. Ruby could tell.

"I'm sorry, but you left yourself wide open on that one," Ruby giggled, and motioned for Yohane to come sit with her back against her. "You look really tired, Yohane. Are you sure you can't refuse overtime at least a couple of nights?" Yohane leaned against Ruby and batted lightly at the rubber boat. Ruby put her arms gently around Yohane's waist.

"I think I'm still considered too new to get away with that," she said, and put her hands over Ruby's. This was nice. "And none of the people who have been there longer have gone home early either." Ruby softly kissed Yohane's shoulder. "We'll be done by the end of the week."

"If you say so," Ruby said, nuzzling against Yohane's back. She was worried, but she couldn't force Yohane to do anything. Working life was hard, and sometimes merciless, it seemed.

"Besides," Yohane said and turned her head to look at Ruby. "I can just absorb the energy I need from my little demons." She grinned a little, and Ruby giggled. Ruby grabbed the chance to give Yohane a kiss on the cheek.

"Should I wash your back already? I'm guessing you've not eaten in a while," she said, and Yohane's tired sigh confirmed that.

"Mm..." Yohane wished she could just stay like this, but Ruby was right. Best to get done quickly. "Yeah, thanks." She scooted forwards, and got started on her everything else while Ruby washed her back. She wasn't so tired that she couldn't also return the favour. Ruby and Hanamaru did genuinely revitalise her.

"Here's some fresh underwear, zura," Hanamaru quickly popped in as they were getting out. She took a moment to enjoy the view before she had to go back to the food.

The two of them quickly dried off and got dressed, then shared a quick kiss before heading out into the living room.

"Mmm, that smells good," Yohane said, and her stomach growled in agreement.

"Have you got a little demon in there too, zura?" Hanamaru teased as Yohane's blush darkened.

"S-shut up, or I'll cast a curse on you!" Yohane said.

"Zura! I'd best be careful then," Hanamaru said with exaggerated shock. Yohane rolled her eyes and set the table, while Ruby helped Hanamaru finish up and get the food served.

Hamburg steak seemed perfectly fine right now, though Yohane could probably eat anything at this point. She reached for the hot sauce, and just poured it on. Ruby and Hanamaru were still impressed at how much of that stuff Yohane could handle. They had barely upgraded to medium curry.

"I don't really want to talk about my work today, but how have your days been?" Yohane asked them before taking her first bite.

"Well, we had a pretty slow day," Hanamaru said. She had gotten a job at a bookstore, and had already made manager. "Yui could handle most of the customers, so I mostly ended up sorting new inventory, zura." Yui was one of the other employees. Hanamaru was the first of the three to leave in the morning, and the first to come home unless Ruby didn't have any afternoon lectures. So Ruby was home first on Tuesdays and Fridays.

"Ugh, I feel like my brain is cooked," Ruby said. "Why is math one of the required courses, I'll never understand..." Yohane chuckled a little. It's nice how some things don't change. Ruby going to university for fashion design was their main reason for moving to the city. It helped that it made it easier for her and Hanamaru to get jobs.

After dinner and cleaning up, they ended up on the couch. Hanamaru in the middle, naturally. She was the comfiest one to rest on, and she had resigned herself to this fate. Currently both Yohane and Ruby seemed close to falling asleep, using Hanamaru's bosom as their pillow.

"Hey, you could at least kiss me before you so shamelessly exploit my body," she told them, picking her words very deliberately. Ruby and Yohane both blushed, and Ruby giggled.

"Sorry, Hanamaru," Ruby said, and sat up to kiss her. It was deep and sweet, their tongues meeting while Yohane sat up more slowly. Leaving her favourite pillow was agony.

"Sorry, Zuramaru," she said when Hanamaru turned towards her. Yohane still tasted of hot sauce, but Hanamaru didn't mind. She was used to it, and it was fairly mild in Yohane's mouth. Just a bit of tingling on the tongue.

"Mmmkay, you're free to go back to what you were doing, zura," Hanamaru said, feeling like she'd been well enough compensated. She patted both of their heads as they settled back down. Yohane fell asleep before a minute had passed, and the other two watched her sleep peacefully for a while before they dozed off themselves. The TV droned on in the background.


	2. A Guest For A Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a nice, sunny day, and the trio are expecting a guest to join them for a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was simply born from the idea of that very first scene, then grew from there. I took breaks to think about each next part, so it took a little longer to write than usual. I'm still very happy with how it turned out, though.  
> Now I honestly don't know whether hugging family after not seeing them for a while is a thing in Japanese families, but it's very much a thing in mine, so I included it. Partners and spouses count as family for this practice.
> 
> Edit: Well, I wrote all of that in the wrong tense. That's embarrassing. I've fixed it, and I think I got everything. Hopefully.

It was a nice sunny day, and Ruby was hanging the laundry on the balcony. Hanging socks wasn't fast work, but she was well armed with clothes-pegs and time. She was humming Mijuku Dreamer, and was completely unsuspecting of the Hazel Hazard slowly approaching her.

With a triumphant "Zura!" it pounced, grabbing Ruby by the sides while her arms were stretched upwards. The ensuing shriek was loud enough that people on the street below stopped and look up. At least one person wondered if someone was getting murdered, and if they should call the police.

Yohane burst out of the office door.

"Ruby, is everything alright?!" she shouted, then saw the scene on the balcony. She sighed deeply. "Hanamaru..."

"H-Ha-Hanamaru, that was mean..." Ruby said with tears in her eyes. She'd fallen on her butt, and was looking up at the Maru Menace who was standing there looking slightly embarrassed. Hanamaru sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, Ruby," she said, and actually sounded like she meant it. "You were wide open, and I didn't think it would frighten you that badly, zura..." She leaned forward and offered a hand to Ruby. Ruby hesitated for a moment, then took the hand and let Hanamaru help her up.

"Just... ne-never do that again..." Ruby said while trying to get her breathing back under control. "As punishment you're hanging the rest of the laundry." She sounded serious, and Hanamaru's expression sank. But she didn't argue.

"Yeah, that's fair, zura," she said, then kissed Ruby's cheek. "Sorry," she said again before leaning down to pick up the clothes-pegs Ruby knocked over when she fell. With the heat of Hanamaru's lips still lingering on her cheek, Ruby was tempted to forgive her right away, but decided she should at least wait until Hanamaru was done with the laundry.

Ruby walked inside and sat down on the couch. Her heart was still pounding, and she thought it might have stopped for a moment there. Yohane sat down next to her, and pulled her into a hug. Letting Ruby's head rest on Yohane's chest while she rested her own chin on top.

"You okay, my little demon?" she asked, and Ruby could feel the vibrations of Yohane speaking.

"I'll be fine," Ruby said while slowly calming down. She had really hoped she would grow out of being so easily spooked, but that hadn't happened yet. "Thank you, Yohane." She snuggled against the fallen angel who was gently petting her.

"I have to get back to work," Yohane said after they'd been sitting there for a few minutes. "I really need to get done with this before we head out," she said in an apologetic tone. Ruby shifted so she could look at Yohane.

"I understand," she said, and smiled. "I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks." Yohane kissed Ruby's forehead, then their lips met for an extended moment before Yohane reluctantly got up. Inwardly she cursed her bad luck for having to work extra on her day off. Staying on the couch with Ruby was so much more tempting. She headed back into the office, thinking she'd better get it over with.

Hanamaru was nearly done with the laundry, so Ruby got up to watch her from the balcony door. When Hanamaru hanged the final bra, she sighed contently, and turned around. She wasn't expecting Ruby to stand right there, so she jumped a little. Which gave Ruby a certain amount of satisfaction.

"All done, zura," Hanamaru said after taking a deep breath. "So... er..."

"I forgive you," Ruby said with a smile. Hanamaru looked really gorgeous with the sun against her back. Like a real golden flower. "But seriously never do that again," she added sternly.

"I won't," Hanamaru replied, trying to sound serious even though she just wanted to smile at how adorable Ruby was. "I promise. Idol's honour, zura." Ruby giggled, and allowed Hanamaru to give her a make-up kiss. Ruby thought Hanamaru tasted like a flower too. Hanamaru thought Ruby tasted of cherries.

"Come on, we have lunches to make," Ruby said, and turned to head over to the kitchen. They had a picnic to prepare for, but Hanamaru felt like she'd rather eat Ruby. That'd have to wait. They were expecting a guest today.

When they'd gotten most of the food done and packed, the doorbell rang. Ruby hurried over to open the door, finding their expected guest outside.

"Dia!" she exclaimed and threw herself onto her sister to hug her.

"Oof," Dia grunted. "I'm happy to see you too, Ruby, but it's only proper to let me get inside first." She was secretly thrilled about the reception though. It'd been nearly two months since they saw each other last.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said with a blush, and let Dia inside. She took Dia's bag into the living room while Dia took off her shoes and scarf. Dia headed inside, and spotted Hanamaru finishing up the lunches in the kitchen. A bit of mischief sprang forth in her mind.

"Hanamaru-san," she said sternly. "I'm here to make sure you're treating my sister right." Dia was good at adding gravitas to her voice, and Hanamaru visibly jumped. Especially because of what happened earlier. Did Dia know? Of course she didn't, and her expression mellowed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I think Mari's a bad influence on me." She walked into the kitchen and hugged Hanamaru. "Good to see you again, Hanamaru-san."

"And you too, Dia-san," Hanamaru said, hugging back and calming down. Ruby giggled, thinking it was probably best to not tell Dia about Hanamaru startling her so badly. It didn't take a lot to put Dia into over-protective mode. "So it's just you this time, zura?" It was more of a polite question, since of course they already knew.

"Yeah," Dia said, and took a seat. It felt nice to rest her feet a bit. "Kanan's busy with a diving course, and Mari has a family event that'll last the whole weekend." Dia didn't add that she got lonely and bored at times like this, which was a major contributing factor to choosing now to come visit. "Where's Yoshiko-san?" she asked.

"Dia, it's Yohane," Ruby said as she sat down next to her sister. Dia's expression displayed a hint of disapproval.

"Right..." She wanted to ask if maybe it was time for Yoshiko to put such foolishness behind her, but she couldn't. Ruby's earnestness convinced her to try to stick to Yohane, at least for the visit. Dia really would do anything for her little sister.

"She has to finish up some work before we can go, so she's doing her best," Ruby continued. Dia certainly couldn't claim Yoshiko didn't work hard. Then cursed inwardly because she had failed already.

 _I'll at least call her Yohane in person_ , she thought, then ruffled Ruby's hair. "How's my favourite sister doing?" she asked.

"Dia, I'm your only sister," Ruby said with a giggle, though she couldn't hide the happiness in her voice at hearing Dia say that. "I'm doing good! Okay, some of the classes are still a little hard... but I shall overcome!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Dia said with obvious pride. "Though... Hanamaru-san and Yoshi- Yohane-san _are_ treating you right, aren't they?" Hanamaru gulped. Both she and Yohane were far more worried about suffering Dia's disfavour than they were about Ruby's parents.

"Of course they are!" Ruby said cheerfully. "I've never been happier." She beamed with honesty, and Dia felt relief, but also just a hint of melancholy.

"You're growing up so fast," she said and hugged Ruby tight.

"Hey, I'm already grown up!" Ruby complained, and Dia chuckled.

"I guess you are," she said, and patted Ruby on the head. Ruby didn't feel like she was being taken seriously, and pouted a little. Hanamaru watched the two of them, and felt a little jealous. She'd also like a sister like Dia, and she wanted to pat Ruby on the head.

Yohane came out of the office, looking a little tired, but satisfied.

"I'm done," she said. "Ah, hello Dia-san." She had heard the doorbell ring, and figured it was Dia. Dia got up to give Yohane a quick hug.

"Hello, Yo- Yohane-san," she said, very nearly messing up again. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise," Yohane said, and felt confused while hugging back, a little thrown off. Since when did Dia call her Yohane? She could tell from Ruby's grin that she must have managed to convince Dia somehow.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked, and Hanamaru gave her the thumbs up.

"Yup! Are you sure you don't want to rest a little first, zura?" Hanamaru asked back, and Yohane considered it.

"No, I think it's better to stretch my legs and get some fresh air," she said. If she got onto the couch or into a chair now, she worried she wouldn't be able to get back up for a while. Ruby had also gotten up, and gave Yohane a quick peck on the cheek as encouragement.

"Good job," she said. It was such a force of habit that she momentarily forgot Dia was right there. Yohane looked mortified between Ruby and the slightly shocked Dia. Even though Ruby had dated these two for years, Dia deep down still thought of Ruby as a precious, innocent baby.

"Ah..." Ruby said when she realised what she just did, and looked nervously at Dia.

"N-no, it's fine," Dia said quickly, more to herself than to them. "We're in your home, after all. Just... when we go outside..." They nodded at her.

"Yeah, we know," Ruby said. They all knew they had to be a little careful of what they did outside. Because of the attitude towards public displays of affection in general, but also because they were all girls. Holding hands and a few other things they'd decided were okay. They'd switch up who got to be in the middle.

It didn't take them long to get ready to go outside. Today was a warm day, but it was helped by the wind which was a little stronger than usual.

They'd split up the labour. Hanamaru was carrying the food, Yohane had the drinks, Ruby the blanket, and Dia had sunscreen, bug spray, etc. So they'd also split into pairs. Ruby was holding her sister's hand today, and Hanamaru and Yohane each other's. Maybe they were a little old for sisters holding hands, but Dia didn't object.

It seemed like several others had had the same idea, as they were far from the only people at the park when they arrived. Families, friends, couples, all sorts seemed to be present, and well spread out. They found an open spot almost right away, and got everything set up.

As they were unpacking the food, Yohane made sure to keep an eye out for seagulls and other flying fiends. Never again.

Once they were finally done, they all took their seats, and grabbed something to eat. Especially Dia, who hadn't had anything since breakfast. Yohane felt a little awkward in these situations. She knew Dia wasn't fond of her more... eccentric side. Thankfully Hanamaru had no problem leading the conversation.

"So how are things going with you, Dia-san?" Hanamaru asked. Dia quickly devoured an egg roll before answering.

"Things are going well," she said. "I've gotten through most of the planning for my final year project, and so has Mari, to my pleasant surprise." Dia smiled gently. "I was worried I'd have to push her along more, but she's taking it seriously." She took another bite before adding: "I guess we're both feeling the pressure from our families..."

"A-are mother and father..." Ruby started to ask, but Dia reached out and squeezed Ruby's hand reassuringly.

"It's not that bad, Ruby," she said softly. "I'm doing fine, I assure you. Please don't worry about it." It was an honest plea. Ruby worrying on her behalf was one of the last things Dia would ever want. As the youngest daughter, Ruby was afforded more freedom in what she wanted to do with her future. Dia had obligations to live up to, and she took them seriously. She didn't begrudge her little sister that freedom. In fact, she would never hesitate to speak in Ruby's defence, even to their parents. She was proud of Ruby for taking a path she believed in, and she wanted their parents to be as well.

"How about Kanan-san, zura?" Hanamaru felt it might be best to move the subject along. Dia pondered her reply for a moment.

"I think she's finally feeling like her diving instructor business is carrying itself," she said. "She always seemed worried that the only reason people attended her courses was because she used to be in Aqours. While she hasn't said so, it seems like she's more confident now that people are coming because her teaching has a good reputation." Dia smiled warmly. "She can be a silly girl."

"And the three of you are...?" Yohane finally said something.

"Good," Dia said honestly and without hesitation. "Now I shan't claim I've never had worries or issues, but we've always worked them out." She took a large sip of her drink. "I'm very thankful for the both of them," she added dreamily. "Even if Mari's jokes still aren't funny." She displayed just a tiny uncharacteristic grin before it was gone. So quickly you might have thought you imagined it.

"How about you two?" she asked Hanamaru and Yohane.

"I have some rough deadlines coming up," Yohane said first. "It's infernal work, but someone has to do it." She couldn't help letting a little bit slip. "I feel like I'm getting better at it, so hopefully there won't be much overtime this round, but with my accursed luck..." Hanamaru and Ruby giggled in unison, and reached out to pat Yohane's shoulders. Dia was impressed by their coordination.

"At the bookstore we just had two signing events in two weeks," Hanamaru said. "One for a light novel author, and one for a regular novel author." She sighed a little. "Last guy was a real jerk. Total diva, even though he's not that famous. We never get the really big authors." Her tone conveyed her exact feelings towards the man completely. "But now the schedule is clear for a while forwards, so we can just do our regular business." Which she was thankful for.

They kept chit-chatting until the food is all gone. Yohane managed to keep hers safe from wicked wings today. They sat for a little while longer, watching people play with their dogs, and kids play with each other. Ruby wondered what it would be like to have her own some day. Their own.

After a while they wrapped things back up, and headed home. Dia was staying the night in the guest room, so Hanamaru, Ruby, and Yohane had to behave. The walls weren't that sound-proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes sense to me that Dia and Mari would have to get higher educationm to better help out their families, even if I'm not sure exactly what they would study. Kanan turning her love of diving into business also makes sense.


	3. A Flower Wishing to Change Her Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Saturday, and so far Hanamaru's weekend wasn't going to well. She wanted some attention to help her feel better, and maybe bring up the subject about changing her hairstyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a Hanamaru appreciation chapter. So here's some fluff with centred around one of my favourite girls.

It wasn't shaping up to be a good day for Hanamaru. She had woken up too early, it was too hot, the eggs had gotten burned, she had spilled her tea, and it wasn't even noon yet!

Yohane had gone grocery shopping, because for whatever reason she had a stronger tolerance for the heat than either Hanamaru or Ruby. Hanamaru figured it was either because she always used to wear dark, heavy clothes regardless of weather, or there was actually something to the fallen angel thing. Now that she knew Yohane intimately, she wasn't entirely prepared to rule it out.

Ruby was studying in the other room, because the air condition in there was more effective. And because it had a proper desk. Hanamaru was glad that Ruby was taking it seriously, but she was also feeling grumpy, bored, and bleh. So she decided to go bother Ruby.

"Ruby-chaaaaaannnnnnn," Hanamaru whined as she came into the room. Ruby recognised that tone. Hanamaru only called her -chan when she wanted attention. She supposed the studying would have to wait.

"What's the matter, Hanamaru?" she asked, and swivelled the chair around. Hanamaru was pouting, and got onto Ruby's lap. It was a little heavy, but Ruby didn't mind.

"It's hoooooot," Hanamaru complained, and snuggled against the soft redhead, wrapping her arms around her. The air really was cooler in here, and she sighed happily.

"It's not going to get any less hot if you cuddle me, silly," Ruby said with a giggle.

"Yeah, but you're a good hot, zura," Hanamaru stated as if that somehow made a world of difference. To prove her point she kissed Ruby deeply. Which resulted in them both feeling so warm they got a little dizzy.

"We're going to... to fall out of the chair if you keep that up," Ruby said, trying to catch her breath.

"Mmph," was Hanamaru's response. Ruby giggled some more. There was something charming about seeing Hanamaru like this. Perhaps she just enjoyed the role reversal of Hanamaru being the one who needed to be cared for.

"Want to go for ice cream when Yohane gets back?" Ruby asked.

"Noooo, don't wanna outside, zura," Hanamaru replied grumpily.

"Then what do you want?" Ruby asked gently.

"Hm..." Hanamaru thought it over. "Take a bath with me, zura?" she asked sweetly. Well, how could Ruby resist a request like that?

"Alright," she replied, and Hanamaru grinned at her. "You're going to have to get up though," Ruby said when Hanamaru wasn't moving.

"Zura..." Hanamaru sounded reluctant, but she got up and helped Ruby up too, so she could drag her into the bathroom.

"Wah!" Ruby exclaimed as she got pulled along. Hanamaru switched on the water right away, and started ditching her clothes. "You're certainly eager," Ruby said with a giggle.

"Just getting these clothes off feels so much better, zura," Hanamaru said, genuinely relieved. Ruby smiled, and shook her head before she started stripping down herself. "Especially my bra feels sticky... you're lucky you can get away with not wearing one, zura."

"I'm not sure 'lucky' is the word I'd use," Ruby said, partly to herself. It's not like she had expected to reach Hanamaru's size, but she had thought she'd grow a little once she became an adult. Apparently the emphasis had been on 'little'. Though she supposed it had its perks. The grass is always greener, and all that.

Sinking into the water felt quite nice. It might only be a temporary measure, but it was the best they could do. Hanamaru was certainly feeling more relaxed now. Perhaps Ruby had turned her fortunes around, and today might turn out okay after all.

Part of what had made her so grumpy was that she wanted to enjoy her weekend, but so far things had not gone well. She hadn't been able to sleep in, breakfast hadn't turned out right, and it was too hot to do anything. So it had made her a bit gloomy. Which in turn made her thoughts drift to things she felt she lacked.

She looked over at Ruby who was sitting opposite her, and smiling affectionately at her. Ruby was adorable, and sweet, and small in such a way that Hanamaru just wanted to hug and cuddle her forever. And also kiss, and fondle, and- no, not today. Today was definitely too hot for that. Unless they did it in the bath.

 _No, bad Maru_ , she scolded herself. Besides, it would be better if Yohane was also here for such things. She sank further down until the water came nearly up to her nose.

Even though Ruby and Yohane loved her as she was, there were still things Hanamaru wished she had more of. She gently pressed her legs against Ruby's.

"Ruby... do you think I'd be cuter if I changed my hairstyle?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Huh?" Ruby blinked, a little confused. "What makes you ask that?" she asked back.

"I'm just curious, zura," Hanamaru replied, and started blowing bubbles in the water.

"You're already very cute, Hanamaru," Ruby said, and leaned forward to place a comforting hand on Hanamaru's knee.

"But not like you, zura," Hanamaru said. "Or Yohane." Ruby sighed a little, and slid over Hanamaru to embrace her.

"Of course not. We're different people," Ruby said as a matter of fact. "We're all charming in different ways."

"Did Dia-san teach you that?" Hanamaru asked with a slight smirk.

"Hey, give me a little credit," Ruby said. "I can be mature too sometimes." She gave Hanamaru a quick kiss.

"Well, in what ways am I charming then, zura?" Hanamaru asked, shamelessly fishing for compliments.

"Well... you're soft," Ruby started, punctuating each point with a kiss. "You've kept most of your dialect, even your adorable zuras. You're a good cook. You're caring and compassionate. And sometimes a little naughty. You have a stunning figure. You're better at taking charge of things than Yohane and I put together." Ruby grinned. Hanamaru did feel better hearing all that, but...

"Mmph, even so... I guess I want to... to try to change a little, zura," she said, trying to put her discontent feelings into words. Ruby considered it, and thought it might be fun.

"No reason we can't try and see," she said, just before the door opened.

"There you two are!" Yohane said with a hint of exasperation. "That's just not fair, taking a bath without me. I'm the one who went outside, you know!" She had put the groceries away before she went looking for them. And she had checked the bedroom first.

"Yohane! Perfect timing! We're gonna style Hanamaru's hair!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Huh?" Yohane had no idea how to respond to that.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to try something different," Ruby continued as she got out of the bath and grabbed a towel.

"W-wait, what is going on?" Yohane felt like she was missing some crucial part of information here.

"We're going to try different hairstyles on Hanamaru," Ruby said again, while Hanamaru was getting out of the bath. She was blushing a little, since Ruby was making such a big fuss about it.

"But the bath..." Yohane said helplessly. She had wanted to get in with the both of them, regardless of how cramped it would be.

"That can wait," Ruby said. She had gotten herself all fired up now.

"Sorry, Yohane," Hanamaru said, and smiled apologetically at her. She knew how Yohane felt.

"That's okay," Yohane said with a sigh. It was just her luck. "I guess I'll help out." She left the door slightly ajar behind her, considering how steamy it was.

Ruby started blow-drying Hanamaru's hair, and Yohane started digging out all sorts of hair accessories they had. She wouldn't really call it a comprehensive collection, considering they hadn't tried to change things that much in a while. Certainly not since they moved together. But it gave them some options.

"So why the sudden interest in changing your hair?" she asked, glancing towards Hanamaru. It wasn't often Yohane saw her with such a... such a bashful blush.

"Um... I... I have been thinking about it for a while..." Hanamaru said. "I want to try changing a little, zura." She looked so adorable that Yohane couldn't resist reaching out and gently stroking her cheek with a finger.

"Nothing wrong with that, I suppose," Yohane said with a smile. Inspiration struck! "Hey, if you want, I could give you a fallen angel makeover! Though I'd need to do some shopping first..." She could already see it in her mind.

"I don't think so, Yohane," Hanamaru said, then felt bad at how crushed Yohane looked. "Maybe another time, zura," she quickly added to try to cheer her up. Yohane could tell she was just saying it for that reason, though.

"Maybe we can come up with matching outfits for Halloween, though," Ruby suggested. That was a while away, but it gave Yohane something to look forward to. And plan for. "Your hair seems dry enough now," Ruby said, and put the hair-drier away. Hanamaru was feeling a little excited herself.

"Anything special you had in mind?" Yohane asked while running a brush through Hanamaru's hair. Had to make sure it was as smooth as possible.

"I'm not sure, zura..." Hanamaru hadn't really gotten as far looking through magazines or anything.

"What about twintails like mine? Or a ponytail?" Ruby asked. Hanamaru thought it over. Maybe twintails would make her look cuter. It was a place to start, at least.

"Maybe twintails, zura," she said. Ruby beamed.

"Okay! Just give me a minute," Ruby said and got to work. "Oh oh, and we can do up mine, so we match! And Yohane too!"

"Me too?" Yohane asked apprehensively. "I don't think twintails would suit my dark form." She was having a hard time imagining it.

"I'm not so sure," Hanamaru said. "You can be a bit tsundere." She'd grin at Yohane if she didn't have to sit still.

"I am not tsundere!" Yohane said indignantly. "Where did you even learn that word?" she asked.

"The internet, zura!" Hanamaru replied cheerfully. Ruby giggled at them.

"I should have never taught you how to use computers," Yohane grumbled.

"Plus we have a manga section at the bookstore, zura," Hanamaru said. "It's been very helpful in teaching me about things." The yuri genre was quite interesting.

"You're learning the wrong things!" Yohane said in an annoyed tone. She was already considering whether she could set up some parental controls or something on the computer. Something Hanamaru wouldn't know how to get around.

"Done!" Ruby suddenly declared. "What do you think?" Hanamaru looked at herself in the mirror, turning her head side to side.

"I don't know..." she said. She really wasn't sure if it actually fit her.

"At least wait until we see how we match!" Ruby sounded really keen on this idea, and Hanamaru didn't feel like she could deny her that. "You can do mine, while I do Yohane's."

"Wait, you've already decided for me?!" Yohane felt like she was being overruled here.

"We beseech you for this one favour, oh dark mistress," Ruby said, giving Yohane the puppy-dog eyes. This really wasn't fair.

"Dark mistress, zura!" Hanamaru chimed in playfully. Yohane gave up.

"Fine, fine," she said, loosened her bun, and sat down in front of Ruby. "Twintail me."

Soon enough they were all three in front of the mirror with matching hair. Ruby was extremely happy.

"Sooo?" she asked.

"Hm... I think we should definitely go like this to the next Aqours reunion, zura," Hanamaru said. She kinda wanted to see the others' reactions. "And Yohane looks great."

"Well, duh. I look great in anything," Yohane said confidently, though secretly she was more pleased with how it had turned out than she wanted to let on.

"You're like a true tsundere now, zura!" Hanamaru said with a grin.

"I am not a tsundere, Zuramaru!" Yohane huffed and pouted.

"Now now, behave you two," Ruby said, giggling slightly.

"I'm sorry, Yohane," Hanamaru said, and kissed her cheek. She knew she was teasing a little too much when Yohane started calling her Zuramaru again. She looked back in the mirror. "I don't think it's quite for me, though. It's fun when we match, but on my own, zura... I don't think so." Ruby felt a little disappointed, but she managed to not let it show.

"Well, it was worth a try," Ruby said, and started undoing Hanamaru's twintails.

"How about braiding it?" Yohane asked. "Hanamaru would probably look good with twin braids."

"You think so, zura?" Hanamaru asked. That had actually been one of the few things she had thought about.

"Let's find out," Yohane said with a smile, and divided Hanamaru's hair up as evenly as she could. "You take that side, Ruby, and I'll do this one."

It didn't take them long to get it done, and Yohane draped the braids over Hanamaru's shoulders in a way she thought looked nice. Though ultimately the decision was up to Hanamaru.

"Mm... I still don't know, zura," she said, trying to move the braids into different positions. "It seems a bit... can we try with a single braid, zura?"

Yohane changed it around, then Hanamaru spent a minute playing around with it.

"No... I like the braiding, but it's a bit much, zura," she said. "Can we go back to two again?" Yohane and Ruby looked at each other, and smiled.

"Hey, how about doing it a little differently?" Ruby suggested. "We could just braid along the sides, leaving most of the hair in the back alone?" She remembered that Hanamaru had specifically mentioned looking cuter, and that struck her as cutesy.

"Sure, let's give that a shot," Yohane replied.

Once they were done, Hanamaru was left with a pair of small braids, but otherwise a fairly similar style. She played around with them a little.

"Hm... I like it, zura," she said. "How do I look?" she asked. Yohane and Ruby hugged her from both sides.

"Cute," was Ruby's reply.

"Adorable," was Yohane's. Hanamaru beamed happily.

"Thank you, zura," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," her two girlfriends replied in sync.

"Now since you bathed without me," Yohane said as she got up and stretched. "I guess I'll just go for a shower. Make me some food for when I'm done." The other two just gave her the 'oh come on' look. "Your dark mistress commands it! A favour for a favour." She wasn't about to let that one go.

"Well, when you put it that way," Hanamaru said with a smile, and got up.

"I guess we owe you," Ruby chimed in, and they both gave Yohane a kiss before getting dressed. It was probably a good time to make lunch anyway.

They focused on making cold dishes today, since anything warm might just make the heat feel worse. Maybe not, but Hanamaru thought it was worth a shot.

When Yohane came out of the bathroom, she had put her hair up in twintails again. Hanamaru and Ruby stared at her.

"Wh-what?" Yohane asked, and they indicated her hair. "You said it looked great, so I figured I could keep it like this for today," she said defiantly.

"Tsundere, zura," Hanamaru said.

"Tsundere," Ruby said, nodding in agreement.

"I am _not_ a tsundere!"


End file.
